Off the Beaten Path
by avi17
Summary: Fun little ficlets dedicated to the lesser known pairings of Xiaolin Showdown. I take couple requests! Chapter 10: ChaseRai
1. DashiWuya

Hi there, guys! After working my ass off on the super-serious "Ultimatum", I decided to write something fun for a change. This will basically be a collection of drabbles involving whatever pairing strikes my fancy at the time. Usually, though, the pairings won't be particularly mainstream, because the obscure ones are more fun.

I will take pairing requests, although I can't make a 100 guarantee that I'll do what is requested. I'll certainly try, though. Though this chapter and the next are het, I'll also take slash and femmeslash requests (honestly, I prefer slash). However, please don't send me utter crack (something ridiculous like...Hannibal/Tubbimura) because that's virtually impossible to write coherently.

First up- Dashi/Wuya, because I love them too much.

**XXXXX**

**_Love-Hate Relationship_**

She absolutely hates him, there's no doubt about that. Ever since they met, his carefree attitude has irritated her. She finds him loud and obnoxious and utterly infuriating in every way. She can't stand his obsession with his little magical toys and the hours he spends tinkering with them. Most of all, she hates his nobility, his righteousness; he's a complete goody-twoshoes and it drives her nuts.

She eagerly anticipates the day she'll turn on him, the day she'll finally destroy him and dominate the world with her evil.

But then, she feels his strong presence as he slides up beside her. She feels that hard body pressing down on her own, feels those calloused fingers running over the soft curves of her hips and breasts and those rough lips moving against hers. She revels in the feel of his hot breath against her cheek as he whispers sweet-nothings in her ear.

And she decides that evil can wait, if only for a little while.

**XXXXX**

R and R, por favor?


	2. JackJesse

Chapter 2- Jack/Jesse. Don't ask me why I wrote this, because I honestly don't know. It was fun, though.

**XXXXX**

**_Sissy Boy_**

Jack Spicer had to be the biggest wuss that Jesse Bailey had ever met. He screamed like a little girl, whimpered like a frightened puppy, and even wet his pants like a three-year-old. Upon examination, his upper-body strength proved equivalent to that of an overcooked noodle. He was certainly bold when it came to flirting, she had to give him that, but even his attempts at that were more than a bit lame.

He came off, to her, as the exact opposite of the Texas men she was used to, particularly her brother.

Then again, she loathed her brother. Those strong-man types always had pissed her off, with their insistence that girls were the inevitably weaker sex and required protection. Jack was undeniably a welcome change- she appreciated the way he would hide behind her or cling to her when a dangerous situation arose. It was gratifying to feel so strong and in-control, and she found his silly, childish cowering surprisingly cute.

In the end, she figured that having a sissy for a boyfriend wasn't _too_ bad.

**XXXXX**

You know the drill. R, R, and R. (read, review, request)


	3. JermaineOmi

Third chapter- JermaineOmi, because it has the potential to be so cute and needs to be written more. I still take pairing requests!

**XXXXX**

**_Growing on Me_**

There were many strange people in New York, but Jermaine had never met anyone quite as strange as Omi. His clothes resembled pajamas more than anything, for one. Unlike Jermaine's ultra-hip style of speaking, Omi's mannerisms were almost excruciatingly stuffy, and he could mangle even the simplest slang. His hands were tiny and pointy, and his head was large and round. But above all, he was just so impossibly short!

Yet despite his many oddities, Omi positively radiated self-confidence. Jermaine had no idea how- perhaps the little monk just didn't realize his own strangeness.

When it came down to it, though, Omi's shortcomings didn't mean too much. His bad slang made for a good laugh, and those pointy little hands were capable of the most adorably melodramatic gestures. His little smiles and big grins were so endearing, even from that tiny mouth, and his hugs were still warm, despite the fact that his shortness resulted in his face being buried in Jermaine's stomach.

Even if he never actually grew at all, Jermaine knew that Omi had grown on _him_.

**XXXXX**


	4. WuyaKatnappe

Fourth chapter- WuyaKatnappe. Normally I'm not as big of a fan of femmeslash as some other genres, but this pairing strikes me as a possibility.

**XXXXX**

**_Cat Person_**

Wuya had never been a cat person. Although she had to admit that the fluffy fur was nice, the teeth and claws were less than desirable. They were particularly unpleasant when they were embedded in some part of her skin, as they often were. She didn't like their stubby little paws, their sandpaper-like tongues, or the way they shed hair like a sneeze-inducing blizzard. And most of all, she hated the smell.

Cats, in her opinion, were a most undesirable animal in almost every way.

But suddenly, when she thought of cats, different things began to come to mind. Instead of bringing thoughts of shedding fur, it meant milky-white skin, silky golden-blonde hair, and tight black leather that closely hugged a gorgeously curved body. Those stunted paws and vicious claws were replaced with graceful hands and long, pink-painted and perfectly manicured nails. That rough tongue became smooth and sensual, and the cat odor became the spicy aroma of expensive perfume.

Perhaps, she thought, there was more than one way to be a cat person.

**XXXXX**

R, R, and R!


	5. ChaseLeMime

Uh oh, my first crack chapter...but the idea was just so perfect. XD

**XXXXX**

**_Silence is Golden_**

Chase Young never did have the patience for sign language. Although he is able to detect even the smallest nuances in the human voice, interpreting gestures was never his strong point. He feels that the mouth is for speaking and the body is for action, and it annoys him immensely when the two functions are mixed up. It irritates him to no end watching those lips on that white-painted face remain resolutely shut and having to do his best to discern what overdramatic motion was supposed to mean what.

Sometimes he wonders why he bothers keeping an obnoxious and useless _mime_ around in the first place.

However, he then recalls that he spends his days among normal people- among all those children. He remembers the ringing in his ears after the monks have shouted in them. He remembers the headaches caused by Jack Spicer's incessant whining and Wuya's obnoxious cackling. He returns to his evil lair after a day of fighting wishing that he could shove a pillow over his head and never remove it. And then, the gestures and body language don't seem nearly as annoying.

Because Chase Young simply likes them better when they don't talk.

**XXXXX**

R, R, and R!


	6. ChaseKimiko

First request chapter- ChaseKimiko, which was asked for by Arashi32900. I'm not normally a fan of this couple at all, but this idea came to me and I found it adorable.

**XXXXX**

**_Pigtails_**

Although Kimiko Tohomiko was a lover of all hairstyles, her favourite was undoubtedly the pigtails. To her, they represented freedom in the way the held her hair off her neck, and fun in the way they jutted out from her head like twin fountains. They bounced merrily when she moved and curled up at the ends when she stood still. Plus, she liked to play with the ends when she wanted something to do with her fingers.

Pigtails, in her opinion, were the essence of happiness. In other words, the opposite of everything to do with Chase Young.

Nevertheless, she maintained that Chase had perfect pigtail hair. Those inky locks were silky-smooth and ended in a perfect curlicue when pulled up. Every time she snuck out of the temple to see him, she brought two hair ties, and she would play with his hair, brush and comb it, and pull it back into those adorable pigtails. The evil overlord honestly didn't understand her obsession and found it somewhat irritating, but since she liked it so much, he let her do what she wanted.

Considering the facade of hatred he had to put on around her by day, he figured that, by night, he owed her that much.

**XXXXX**

Thank you so much for all your feedback so far, guys, and keep it up! ChaseRai or ClayRai will probably be next, unless I get another random inspiration.


	7. ClayRai

ClayRai, which was suggested by several people (although I'd have done it anyways, considering that I love it).

**XXXXX**

**_Metaphorically Speaking_**

Raimundo was never particularly fond of metaphors. Slang was one thing, but metaphors were entirely too poetic for him- at least, most were. Clay's down-home super-southern Texas cowboy metaphors were just plain stupid, to the point that he honestly felt like smacking his head against a brick wall whenever he heard one. Rai had always been a "say what you mean and mean what you say" type of guy, and in his opinion, a snake's belly button had absolutely nothing to with anything anyone meant to talk about.

As fond as he was of the cowboy, he swore that the day he started using his metaphors would be the day that he'd end up in a white jacket in a padded room.

However, once he thought about it, Clay's metaphorical talk was beginning to rub off on him; he used several metaphors to describe the cowboy himself. Clay was his fire extinguisher, the only person capable of calming him in his flaming fits of anger. And Clay was his rock, a constant presence that kept Rai's volatile emotions grounded. He was a pillar of strength and a solid companion who never wavered even in the fiercest winds.

And no matter how hard Rai searched his brain for a more relevant way to say what he wanted to, sometimes it seemed that the only way he could express his feelings for the other boy was with a good metaphor.

**XXXXX**


	8. ChaseJack

Ah, ChaseJack, my Xiaolin Showdown OTP. This is alot angstier than some of the others, but I've had this idea for ages and wanted to write it, and it finally worked out. It's based on a picture of mine on DeviantART- www. deviantart .com/deviation/ 35180522/ without the spaces.

**XXXXX**

**_Nothing to Hide_**

Jack Spicer knew what it was like to be alienated. His albino-white skin made him a prime target for wide-eyed stares, pointed fingers, and quiet muttering. As a child, before he began to dye his hair, it had been the same bland and listless white color as his skin, and he'd soon gotten sick of the looks of pity he received from adults and the rude stares from the other children. As soon as he was able, he had changed his hair color and ringed his red eyes with blacklines and designs. At least, this way, people alienated him because they thought he wanted to be. But it still hurt.

This was one of the reasons that he was so desperate for the company of his idol, Chase Young. The other man may have looked at him with annoyance or contempt many a time, but there was never utter exclusion or, god forbid, pity.

Little did he know that the reason for this was that Chase Young also knew what it felt like to be alienated. He knew how it felt to be laughed at by the other children, because of the femininity that he had long since grown out of. He had been stared at every time he tried to mingle among normal people because of the odd color of his eyes and shape of his ears. And though he relished in the horrified looks of those who had witnessed the terror of his true form, that fear divided everyone from him; the life of evil domination was a lonely one. His potion served the same purpose as Jack's makeup- to hide what made him different.

But Chase and Jack knew that there was no alienation among the alienated, and when they were with each other, there was nothing to hide.

**XXXXX**

R, R, and R!


	9. ClayKimiko

ClayKimiko, a requested pairing that is actually growing on me now that I've written this. Don't worry, those of you who want that ChaseRai- I'll get it done. It's just a bit difficult to make it plausible. XD

**XXXXX**

**_Roaming_**

When she was a young girl, Kimiko Tohomiko was a firm believer that, if there was no cell phone service in an area, then there was no possibility of human life. She thrived on the very best technology had to offer and relished every super-advanced virtual minute of it. As a child, she had dreamed of her future husband being a rich business tycoon, like her father, and her continuing the life of technological luxuries she had always enjoyed. After all, how would she live without them?

None of her dreams had prepared her for her new husband's voice in her ear as the ring was slipped onto her finger asking her to come live with him in Texas. And no one, absolutely no one, could have guessed that she would agree.

At first, she pined for her previous, technology-ruled life. She would run all over the fields of the Texas ranch, searching for a cell phone signal, but all she ever got was roaming. However, after a while, she began to grow accustomed to a simple life. She felt free to hold her husband's hand in both of hers, without having to hold onto some gadget at the same time. She felt ready to work hard, and appreciate the beauty of the things her work accomplished. And finally, she felt able to throw her useless cell phone away.

She had her simple life and her simple love. And she didn't need it anymore.

**XXXXX**

R, R, and R! I need more pairing ideas!


	10. ChaseRai

The wait of a certain, very patient reviewer is finally over- it's the ChaseRai chapter! This one was extremely difficult to make plausible, but I tried my best. Could be considered one-sided, and possibly contains a bit of one-sided ChaseOmi, but that's all of _that _pairing you'll probably ever see from me. Anyways, hope you like it!

**XXXXX**

**_Watching_**

Raimundo has always found Chase Young fascinating. Everything from the graceful way that he moved while fighting to the way his eyes darkened when he was plotting something intrigues him. The way the inky hair and bronze armor shine when the light hits them entrances him. Every pointed gesture, every angry glare, and every dark smile captivates him. He desires nothing more than to defeat Chase Young, but in spite of himself, takes every opportunity to watch him work.

He watches, and Chase knows he watches, and Chase watches back. And it kills Rai that _he_ isn't the one Chase is watching.

Because Chase, like everyone else, only has eyes for Omi. He watches, waiting for the diminutive monk to gain the power to join him. And Rai works as hard as he can to gain that power first- to prove his worth to his enemy. He teeters on the edge of evil, not wanting to leave his friends, but at the same time becoming increasingly weary of watching. He doesn't want to just watch anymore; he wants the other senses. He wants to hear and smell from up close; he wants to touch, to taste, and to _be_.

And on the day he first wears the sash of the Shoku warrior, he can't wait to watch again. Because he knows that he has finally surpassed his rival, and that the eyes of the one he watches will finally be on _him_.

**XXXXX**

R, R, and R!


End file.
